


48 Hours Straight

by A_Wild_Imposter



Category: The Writer's Block
Genre: Gen, I wont explain what this is, Last five character tags are just passing mentions, Oneshot, sorry', they/them pronouns for imposter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wild_Imposter/pseuds/A_Wild_Imposter
Summary: Idea tunnel visions only lasted a few hours, almost a day at most. But this was way different.This idea discussion lasted 48 hours straight.____I won't explain what this is
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 19
Collections: The Writer's Block





	48 Hours Straight

**Author's Note:**

> Join the Discord
> 
> The Writer's Block: https://discord.gg/Q2xdjbNt

Everyone knows what it’s like to get sucked into an idea and only talk about it for a few hours, meaning staying in the idea room for most of the day. Or even sleeping in the room.

After all, the warehouse has some kind magic that sustains itself through stories. They don’t know how it works, so they don't question it. They had a roof over their head because of the hobby they had that they thought was useless.

Imposter was lucky they had the chance to come across the warehouse. Living on the streets sucked and was happy with any kind of shelter at this point. 

They had fun here, sharing ideas about roleplaying block men, more fun than they expected. So they weren’t a stranger to tunnel visions due to ideas. The Timeswap AU discussions with Karmic was an example.

But this was on another level. 

Idea tunnel visions only lasted a few hours, almost a day at most. But this was way different.

This idea discussion lasted 48 hours  **_straight_ ** .

It all started with Nemo plopping into the ideas room with an idea. Imposter wasn’t there when it happened since they were catching on some sleep from school and work.

“Bad idea,” Nemo said as she settled into a chair. “Wilbur's under the spell of an evil water creature, Sally, and marries her and has kids with her. But breaks out of the spell when she eats one of their twins to save the other one. Will never tells anyone about it, just shows up with Fundy on Phil's doorstep at some point.” 

It all spiraled from there.

Karmic, Nemo, and Misty were the first ones to discuss the idea. Karmic vetoed cannibalism so the idea moved to sirens and gods after that. (Imposter considers themselves lucky that they weren’t there to see the holograph version of the initial idea).

They talked about it for a few hours. Misty left at one point, Nic and Li joined the discussion somewhere after. 

There were a lot of people going in and out the ideas room during this time. Mai went in at one point to tell an idea, some people like Quaxy walked in and became so confused, then they were people like Kichi who joined the conversation. Then there were also people like Garnet who came in to comment on some parts.

The one constant though was Karmic and Nemo, they stayed in the ideas room for 48 hours to discuss this idea.

Nic joined in often, but not as much as Karmic and Nemo.

Imposter joined once they woke up and proceeded to have an angst fest with Karmic, Nemo, and Nic.

There were a lot of tears at the ideas, and it reminded Imposter of people in a circle taking turns on stabbing each other and asking why it hurt so much.

They went to sleep at one point, while they were still spitballing ideas. They assumed that they would be done by the time they woke up.

They were wrong.

Nemo and Karmic were still going at it on the AU. 

Everyone brought up food and water at separate times of the day to make sure they eat and drink. 

They still were at it for the whole day, people still came and went. But everyone was silently praying that Nemo and Karmic would take a rest because it was getting unhealthy at this point. 

Their prayers were answered when someone checked the ideas room and found Nemo and Karmic passed out in the room.


End file.
